oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aereys Van Schwarzejäger-Thyrilestil
A creation of both [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']] and [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Schwarzejäger']], fourth in line for the seat of [[Nevermore|'Nevermore']]' '''and' Ruler of the [[Imperial Caylixian Empire|'''Imperial Caylixian Empire]]. Backstory The Creation of Life: It was not uncommon to hear of Tae'lana experimenting with not only her own DNA, with the creation of [[Tayla Thyrilestil|'Tayla']] whom turned out to be a near carbon copy of Tae'lana herself, but on Hikari as well, which resulted in the creation of [[Cyrus Thyrilestil|'Cyrus']], 'whose powers seemed closer to Hikari's, but his soul moving between both good and evil. Experimenting further, Tae'lana pushed the boundaries eve further, combining both her own DNA and Hikari's. Hikari's dominate traits pushed through in the creation process, forming a child with metallic dragon blood and with a soul assumed of pure good. A small, crimson colored drake, no bigger than that of her palm appeared once the mixture was complete, it's eyes slowly opening and looking up towards the 'Raven Queen. This was Aereys' first memory. The combination of the two powerful, godlike beings surged within her, her growth mentally and physically surpassing that of a normal child. Within four days of creation, she was taught how to change into a human-esk form, taking on that of her father, whom she had never seen. She was a quick study, swiftly succeeding in almost everything that her mother had taught her, although magic becoming something that obviously wasn't her strong suit. Training aside, she led a semi-normal childhood, Tae'lana doing everything in her power to make sure that her daughter was well taken care of, and while she was more quiet and reserved that her siblings, she seemed to get along with them. Although something always felt off, as though a piece of a puzzle was missing and she would often find herself staring out the castle windows, longing to know just what it was even at such a young age. While not playing with her siblings, she got to know her mothers servants, guards and other citizens of mild importance for reasons unknown. Aereys seemed to meld well with the court mage, a seemingly young mage by the name of Micah, whom seemed to enjoy showing the young girl his skills in the magical arts and quickly became one of her favorites within the castle. As days turned into weeks, Aereys found herself pushing herself further from her family and more into the arms of the magician, seeming nearly mesmerized by his way of magic and how he tried to include her in every spell he showed her; being able to talk to animals, instantly cleaning her attire with a simple word, floating her text books to her..her child-like mind was so desperate to have the abilities that this man had in front of her, and eventually she showed promise. One day, as Micah was showing her his power to change into an elk and allowed her to ride around on his back, she could feel something growing within the pit of her stomach. She instantly clutched onto it, searching within herself to find that feeling and nearly falling off Micah in the process as she was within such deep thought. Her fingers began to tingle as she neared that feeling and she leaped for it, speaking words that came from her heart and shifting from a young, white haired girl and that into a small, white rabbit. Micah stopped within his tracks, turning to look at the rabbit upon his back with a look of surprise. He quickly shifted back and scooped the small creature into his arms, a frown dawning on his face and only growing deeper the longer he stared at her. Not realizing what was happening and overjoyed at her ability to shape change, Aereys continued on to show her ability to change again unknowingly, revealing how quickly her powers were progressing to this man. A Stolen Date: On the night before her tenth birthday, Aereys woke to a clatter of something across her bedroom, causing the young girl to sit straight up in her bed with her chest rising and falling frantically. All she could see was that a book had fallen off the edge of her desk with the doors to her balcony wide open, the curtains that covered the glass flowing wildly as the night air pushed itself inside wildly. A sigh befell from her lips, gathering that she must have left the doors open before she had fallen asleep. She pushed herself from her giant pillow-like bed and walked over to the doors, pausing at the opening and gazing at the stary night above. She stood there for a minute or two and then begun to close the doors until a gloved hand suddenly encloses around her mouth as another hand wraps around her waist, the kidnapper quickly turning her around and dragging her outside. Aereys' eyes grew wide, her own hands immediately coming up and attempting to remove their grasp; for a moment she thought she had won as she felt the figure leave behind her, until she suddenly felt a rapidly increasing pain on the back of her head as her vision grew black and her body limp. She had been knocked unconscious. When her eyes reopened, they were instantly met with metal bars that revealed a hallway on the other side with dimly lit torches lighting the section of the path she could see. She blinked a few times and tried to pull herself forward from her slumped posture against the wall at her back, the sounds of clinking chains surrounded the room she was in, pulling her attention to her ankles that had metal clasps around them with linked chains to the wall. A piercing headache pushed its way forward, making itself more apparent and as she reached up to touch the back of her head, she found that her wrists were also locked and her finger tips came back with fresh blood. The young girls heart began to pick up speed and she finally examined her surroundings and saw that she was in what could be compared to an animal cage. This was the first night in her life that she truly wept and feared for her life..and would be the last. She remained stuck in this prison for the next 8 years of her life, praying each day for her mother, or even her father, to find her as she learned bits and pieces about the place she was in and who was holding her captive. She never used her powers, worried that it would give her captures more information that they might've not had on her, but the whole time she could feel the power surging within her, begging to be used and set free. As the years passed, several times she tried to escape from her cell, many times being beaten and electrocuted each time she tried. Eventually, they ended up bringing in a caster whom looked upon her disheveled form with no remorse and spoke in an estranged tongue, the spell later becoming known as a suppressant to her strength and powers. One day, an unfamiliar noise found her ears and dragged her attention towards the opening of her prisons door as it was opened and one of the guards stepped through. Surprise and rage fueled her, wanting nothing more to leap from her curled position in the corner of the room, but she was far too weak due to rare feedings and from the spell. The guard walked up and wrapped his arms underneath her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Her head lulled to the side as she was brought throughout the halls, her eyes threatening to close as her body wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she willed herself awake to see what they were going to do to her next. The guard brought her outside of the prison, a night sky embracing them as they continued out, just like the same one she had been taken in. They continued to walk for sometime and just as she was losing the will power to stay awake, her eyes landed on a very familiar figure, whom she hadn't seen since her kidnapping. Micah. Before she could gather more, she promptly passed out. When next she woke, she was laying straight on her back and looking right at a sheet of lightly glimmering metal in front of her. She placed her hand on the metal in front of her and tried to move her legs, but she quickly found out she could hardly move. Aereys' was in her own metal coffin. The sound of her breathing and her heartbeat filled her ears as she frantically ran her fingers along the edges of the coffin, trying to find a weak opening but coming up with nothing, the metal box sealed tightly shut. A whole year Aereys was locked away in her tomb, each day trying to find a different way to leave until she eventually gave up and began to beat away at the metal in front of her. Although still being extremely weak, each day she would continue to punch until she left a tiny dent, even if it made her knuckles bleed from the impact. Her perseverance showed true though, as she punched through and her knuckles were met with a softness...dirt..This gave her a refueled hope and she continued on the next spot to widen the dent she had created, uncaring for any dirt that fell on her and even welcomed it. This continued for another year until she could finally pull herself out of the hole she had made. Lost: Aereys' breathing and rapid heartbeat filled her ears as she pulled herself up weakly from the wet mud that covered her, against the pounding rain that pelted her unrelentingly. She cried out as she pushed with all her might to drag her out of the thick sludge that encased her, bringing her halfway out. Aereys fell against the harder ground, her breaths heavy and rugged, her once white clothes dyed nearly black with the caked mud that also littered her skin and mixed with sweat. She began hyperventilating, a surge of adrenaline whipping throughout her whole body as she tries to push herself out of the mud, but she remained stuck. Her chest rose and fell quickly, breathing in mere seconds apart until her scream tore through the storm overhead, seeming to pierce even the heavens. Her form began to morph as the cry tore through her throat, becoming something more bestial as crimson wings ripped through the back of her gown and stretching out as wide as they could. Her spine clicked and moved under her skin, followed by other bones and parts of her as her body changed, even growing in shape. Where once was a young, helpless woman, now lay a large crimson dragon; eyes filled with fury and with little humanity. The dragon's chest nearly began to vibrate with a threatening, low growl in her throat until she tore herself free from her sludge-coated prison. The growl in her throat grew deep within, until it forced it's way up and exploded from her mouth, turning into a ferocious roar. Within the mist of the roar, her mouth began to glow, along with her chest as it took on a fiery appearance, a beam of pure holy fire exploding from her mouth and singeing even the rain that befell on her. With a powerful push of her wings, she took off through her very own fire and into the storm above, the fire entrapping her until her wings flew out and spread the fire out. Her anger-fueled gaze turned until it landed to the north, gazing through the mountains that stood in the way of her true target...Nevermore. Another growl grew deep within her chest as her wings pounded heavily against her, and with another swift beat of the modified forelimbs, she flew forward. A large, crimson dragon accelerated straight towards the blighted city and she made damn well sure of it that all knew she was coming with her cries of anger that came out in feral calls. She came upon the city crawling with the unsuspecting citizens, how could they just go upon their day when their rulers were sinister and needed to be judged correctly...She paused as she grew closer towards them, her mouth fueling with a fire that blazed brighter than the sun itself and just as she was about to let it free, an arrow clinks against the side of her head. A mix of surprise and rage grew inside her and she breathed back, letting out a ferocious roar that shook through the city. Her eyes befell on the being whom dared to shoot at her, finding..her mother with a bow in hand. Aereys' anger instantly subsided and she arched her back, spreading her wings wide and then enclosing them, soaring rapidly towards the humanoid creature below on the platform. As she grew closer and closer, her form began to shift once again, becoming that resembled a woman once more as she landed into her mother's opened embrace. A tear sprung from her eyes as she held onto Tae'lana, Aereys' grip on her tight, not wanting to lose her again. "Mother.." She whispered softly, turning her crimson eyes that slowly faded to their vibrant violet, up to her parent. "..I've come back home.." Her voice broke as spoke and she nuzzled back against the woman. Tae'lana lightly caressed her daughters cheek, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aereys' forehead. Within an instant, they were gone. The next few months passed in a blur to Aereys', slowly getting back into the hang of things as she had returned back to Nevermore. She began to delve into dragonology and learning exactly what powers she possessed, at least studying these in the open..her room, a completely different story. Rumors began to swell of what the young princess could be hiding within her room, as she refused to let anyone within the locked chambers. Her room was her sanctuary..and a place where she studied and kept up on the evils that lingered in current events..a place where she planned to destroy every last fragment of wickedness within the world. Not long after, she had found her first project, a man named Octavius Arcturius. A Fateful Encounter: A Means to End All Evil: Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Even at a young age, Aereys had always held a serious and withdrawn air about her, more so as she grew older. Allies [[Octavius Liberalis Arcturius|'Octavius Arcturius']] - Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Additional Information